Payback Time
by Milka-Weasley
Summary: Harry breaks up with Hermione. Luna breaks up with Ron. Neither of those two can face the truth of being rejected... Don't you think it's time for payback? They do. Eventually RHr. R & R, I beg you on knees.


**Author's Notes:** Considering this is only a beginning, I NEED REVIEWS SO I CAN KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THE STORY. Please tell me if you want to read more. Then I'll write more. Okay? Don't be lazy, I beg you. You're just one click away from the reviewing so, do it. –smiles- Oh, and don't hesitate to read my other fics. Some are even better, believe me. Hehe.

--

**Payback Time**

**Fic by Milka-Weasley**

--

**Chapter One: Breakups**

--

"You are breaking up – with me?" says Hermione, feeling as though a thunder has just struck her. "You – you – with _me_?"

"Er… I'm afraid so..." mutters Harry in return. "I didn't plan it, though. You've got to believe me. It wasn't planned!"

"Of course not." she replies quietly. "Will you, at least, notify me of the reason?"

"Er, I…" stutters Harry. Breakups aren't his favourite thing to do. "I just…"

"Am I too boring for you?" Hermione wants to know.

"Mione…"

"Am I strangling you?"

"Listen…"

"Am I not pretty enough?"

"It's not you. I'm in love with somebody else, okay?" Harry manages to say. _Funny_, he thinks, _now that I've let it out, I feel kind of – free. Does that make me a bad person? _

"Oh." Hermione hears herself responding, but feels as though the voice belongs to somebody else. "Oh. Right."

"I am sorry, I…" Harry tries to explain, but Hermione cuts him off.

"Don't." she pushes him away. "Just – don't." Hermione turns on her heel and before going to the Girls dorm, makes herself ask the unavoidable question:

"May I know… with whom?"

"Luna." Harry swallows a dumpling as he watches Hermione's shoulders slightly shiver. "Luna Lovegood."

Hermione slowly nods and Harry knows she will, sooner or later, accept it. She's always had ability to understand people. But something else tortures him – and it is somebody else's reaction…

--

"So, that's about it." says Luna calmly to a red-haired boy as they stand in front of the entrance to the Great Hall.

"That's about – WHAT?!" growls Ron and several students turn their heads to see who is shouting.

"It's not that I've stopped fancying you. I haven't." she says honestly, sticking her grey eyes upon his. "But, I just fancy Harry a bit more. That's all."

Ron goggles at Luna and clenches his fist, feeling a strange mixture of anger, disappointment and jumbling in his stomach. "Harry? Harry. Harry?!"

"Yes. Harry Potter." nods Luna, as though she is explaining something to a small child. "Your best friend."

"Oh, thanks for sharing that info with me!" snaps Ron furiously. "Don't you think I've figured that out by now?!"

Luna shrugs. "I can't hear your thoughts."

"Yeah?!" the boy yells. "Well, hear this: YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME."

Luna doesn't twitch. "I think I just did."

"That's where you're wrong." Ron says crisply. "You'll come back to me. You will."

"You can't know what kind of plans destiny has for us." responds Luna vaguely.

"But I do. Mark my words. You – will – come – back – to - me." Ron repeats himself and marches away. Luna gapes at him until he's out of her sight.

"He's really something, isn't he?" she smiles to some passing Hufflepuff, before entering the Great Hall for dinner.

--

"Password?" asks the fat lady once Ron's gotten to the portrait.

"Post mortem." He grimly replies and fussily enters the Gryffindor Common room, only to find Harry sitting in front of the fireplace.

"Ron…" Harry begins as soon as he notices the newcomer, but doesn't have the chance to finish.

"You just had to do it, didn't you?" Ron says accusingly, as his eyes start shining in a maniacal way and his lips form an unnatural smile. "You simply couldn't stand seeing me happy for one bloody time in my bloody miserable life, could you? I don't know why, Harry. You have everything! You've always had! Don't start with the story you don't have the family, because my parents love you as though you are their child! They consider you for 8th Weasley, didn't you know that? Heavens know I never take anything from you. Never! And I don't ask for anything, except friendship, Harry! I thought we were friends. But friends don't steal each other's girls. Friends is happy when the other one is happy. Too bad you can't understand it!"

"Ron…" Harry would like to yell in respond in order to make Ron listen to him, but he can't. He's tired of yelling, and he knows Ron's hurt, so he tries his best to explain all without shouting. "Please… You know you are my friend. Just, please try to understand… I didn't mean it would happen. I didn't do it on purpose. We couldn't fight our feelings, Ron! You've gotta believe me."

Ron looks as though he would punch Harry rather than anything else, and for a moment, Harry is sure Ron will do it. But, he's wrong. Ron just keeps staring and staring and staring… And then says in a hollow voice:

"Sure. Whatever. You're the one who always gets what he wants, after all. I don't see why it'd be any different this time. But it ain't over yet. _Mate_."

Ron accents the last word in a voice that would freeze any heart. He leaves the Common Room and, moments later, Harry can hear the doors of the Boys Dormitory slamming.

--

**Author's Notes:** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please.


End file.
